


Be Quiet For Me?

by sweetpeaches69



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dex's dad - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of homophobia ??, PWP, Rimming, They're spending part of summer break at Dex's house, basically just pwp, uhh sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Dex's huge, lobster-boating, homophobic, devout Irish Catholic father is separated from them by only a ceiling, and the rational part of Nursey's brain knows this.But then again, he always has been more of an emotional-brain kind of guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that if this is discovered by a historian in a million years or whatever, they will destroy all traces of its existence.
> 
> Heads up for some mentions of homophobia, specifically, Dex's dad is homophobic (and racist, but it's SUPER subtly hinted at)

Dex's huge, lobster-boating, homophobic, devout Irish Catholic father is separated from them by only a ceiling, and the rational part of Nursey's brain knows this.

But then again, he always has been more of an emotional-brain kind of guy.

They're in Dex's childhood bedroom, music blaring, and Dex is spread out in front of Nursey, completely naked, looking like he was made specifically to drive Nursey crazy. Nursey tells Dex this much.

Dex laughs softly, stroking Nursey's hip with the feather-soft inside of one of his thighs.

Sometimes this boy makes Nursey want to cry. Everything Dex ever does feels like it's designed specifically to allow space for him, like there's a Nursey-shaped hole and that without him, Dex's actions would be unfinished. A tango with one person. A drummer without his sticks. A camera with no memory card.

Speaking of holes that Nursey needs to fill.

"Nursey, that's your 'Sappy, Romantic Metaphor' expression." Dex lifts himself up to lean on his forearms, looking at Nursey pointedly.

Nursey breathes out loudly, trying to stay in the present. He's always found it a bit too easy to get lost in his thoughts.

But making love to Dex is something Nursey needs to be completely there for. So he collects his thoughts and focuses on the task at hand.

"I'm gonna eat you out now, babe," Nursey says.

"Sweet." Dex grins, flopping back down onto his childhood bed. Nursey grabs Dex's legs, earning him a squeal of surprise, and tosses them over his shoulders and effectively gaining a face full of freckled ass.

Dex squirms, but he has close to no leverage in this position. "Nursey, you jerk."

"Mmmm..." Nursey softly bites one of Dex's cheeks, smiling smugly. He proceeds to kiss, lick, and nip everywhere but Dex's hole.

"Oh my God! Just stick your tongue in my ass!" Dex moans.

Nursey shoots Dex a look. "For both of our sakes, I really hope your dad didn't hear that. Mr. Poindexter already hates me. Imagine what he'd do to me if he discovered that I'm screwing his son's brains out."

Dex flaps his hand dismissively. "The music is loud. He won't hear anything."

"Oh?" Nursey raises an eyebrow. "Are you gonna be quiet for me, baby? Can you do that?"

Dex huffs. "You suck. Just put it in my hole." He wiggles his ass in Nursey's face, earning him a groan.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Nursey wraps his arms around Dex's legs, tugging him upward. "Sit up? You're gonna ride my face."

"That's more like it." Dex sighs, moving to kneel with his legs on either side of Nursey's head.

Dex gasps when he feels Nursey's wet tongue tease the entrance of his hole. "Omigodfuck," He whispers, grabbing a handful of Nursey's curls. Nursey moans, and the vibrations make Dex grind down on his tongue, little whimpers escaping his mouth.

Nursey wiggles his tongue past the flexing muscles of Dex's hole, gripping Dex's legs to pull Dex down further, to get deeper. He rotates between tonguing Dex and leaving lovebites all over his ass. Dex keeps tugging on Nursey's hair and bouncing up and down a little.

"Mmm, 's SO good, Nurse." Dex moans, arching his back, face towards the ceiling.

Nursey pulls away, gasping for breath. "Shh! Just 'cause you stop caring about everything else when you're horny doesn't mean your dad won't hear."

Dex groans, slowly stroking himself. "I told you, it's fine. He won't hear us," He scoots down so he's sitting on Nursey's stomach, his hands caging his boyfriend in. "Fuck me."

"Only if you're quiet." Nursey says softly, stroking Dex's jaw, feather-light, with his fingers.

Dex rolls his eyes, but nods. "Yeah. I can do that."  
He continues to talk as Nursey rolls them over wraps Dex's legs around him. "Contrary to what you seem to think, I don't want my dad to catch us either."

Nursey gives Dex sweet look. "I know, baby."

Dex smiles and wraps his arms around Nursey's shoulders.

"You just can't help yourself around me." Nursey giggles.

Dex's smile morphs into a scowl. "Just stick it in, fuckwad."

Nursey grins and rubs their noses together. "Think I got you prepped enough? Or do I need to get the lube?"

"I'm fine," Dex mumbles, lifting his hips to allow easier access.

"Hell yeah, you are." Nursey smirks down as he slowly pushes into Dex, admiring the way his boyfriend's mouth drops open into an "O" and his amber eyes flutter shut.

"Mmnn, Derek..." Dex moans, running his hands up and down Nursey's chest, occasionally tweaking one of his boyfriend's sensitive nipples, earning him a low rumble from Nursey's throat. And Dex is sooo glad that they decided to start getting tested instead of using condoms. Even if it doesn't feel all that different, it still sends a little shiver up Dex's spine when he's reminded that there's nothing separating them, not even a thin latex barrier.

Nursey starts to fuck Dex into the mattress, trying to be quiet but still make it good for Dex. Luckily, Dex seems to be determined to keep his mouth shut as well, biting his hand to keep the noises he makes down to muffled whimpers and moans. "God, sweetheart. You're so pretty," He whispers fondly, burying his head into Dex's neck.

"F'nks. 'Oo too," Dex says around his hand, squirming underneath Nursey.

Nursey licks a long stripe up Dex's neck, reveling in the gasped 'Ah!' he gets. He's speeded up, and the bed is rocking; hopefully it's not too loud.

"Nursey Nursey Nursey," Dex chants. He's unclamped his hand from his teeth, and there's a red bite mark there, shiny with saliva.

"Shhhh baby," Nursey soothes. "Shut yer mouth."

Dex nods, hiccupping gasps escaping his kiss-swollen lips. "Sorry, oh shit, I'm sorry. Nursey, unh, Nursey, can I come? Can I-" He breaks off, his head thrashing from trying to keep quiet, cheeks a splotchy red that really shouldn't be as cute as Nursey thinks it is.

"If you're quiet, baby. Remember: I'd rather not be castrated by your father." Nursey grabs ahold of Dex's cock, jacking him off hard, too wound up to be gentle.

Dex is trying his best, the poor thing; shaking all over, eyes wide and pupils blown, nails scratching down Nursey's back; but he's not quite successful. He's moaning and whimpering and muttering Nursey's name. It's one of the hottest things Nursey's ever seen.

Dex's orgasm comes with little warning. One second he's arching his back and trying to make like a TV's "mute" button, and the next he's sighing contentedly, falling back into the mattress, his stomach and Nursey's hand suddenly covered in warm, sticky fluid.

That's pretty much what triggers Nursey own orgasm, and he groans through it, trying to come as deep inside Dex as he can. His boyfriend is humming along with the music and playing with his curls, smiling fondly up at him. "Holy shit," Nursey says, gasping for breath. He flops down next to Dex, face cuddling into that freckled neck.

They lie in silence for a while, coming down from their respective highs. After a few minutes have past, Dex shoves Nursey's shoulder. "Have I ever told you that your eyes go dark green when you fuck?" He asks, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"No. Do they really?"

"Yeah. It's super hot." Dex says, tucking his hair behind his ear, a nervous habit.

"Do they ever change colors for any other reasons?" Nursey asks curiously, grabbing Dex's hand and gently rubbing the fading bite mark there.

Dex thinks, his face screwed up in thought. "Umm...when you're angry they go all stormy gray. And when you're laughing they're this super pale green. And when you're sad they're like this gray-ish brown? Yeah." He shrugs. "You've didn't know this?"

"No, man. That's hella cool, though." Nursey smiles a big, goofy smile at Dex. "Your eyes are like orange soda. Like that Fanta shit."

Dex makes a disgusted face. "I hate orange flavored things. I like artificial grape, though."

"Mmm, cherry Jolly Ranchers..."

"Yuck. Those taste like cough medicine." Dex sits up. "Speaking of sticky things; I need a shower."

"Can we sneak in together?"

"No, we have to walk past the living room. I'll go first because my ass is full of jizz."

"Fair enough," Nursey yawns. "I can't believe you don't have your own bathroom, though."

"I can't believe you have three bathrooms, all to yourself," Dex shoots back, tugging on a worn-out t-shirt.

"Two..." Nursey feels himself fading. "Just, uh, wake me up when it's my turn to shower..."

"Yeah, okay." Dex presses small kiss to Nursey's forehead.

"...Have a fun time washing cum out of your ass."

"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Come sweet talk me over @ twinkpoindexter on tumblr


End file.
